A Work of Art
by Silverflare07
Summary: Martin needs a model for his latest art project. Imagine Diana’s surprise when he chooses her. She was sure he’d go straight to Jenny... –Implied MartinDiana


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Martin Mystery. If I did Martin and Diana would still be fiancés (or at least boyfriend and girlfriend) instead of stepsiblings.

**Title: **A Work of Art

**Summary: **Martin needs a model for his latest art project. Imagine Diana's surprise when he chooses her. She was sure he'd go straight to Jenny... –Implied Martin/Diana-

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **I don't really have anyone to dedicate this too really so I'm going to dedicate it to you, all the Martin/Diana fans out there. Keep the faith alive!

**Author's note: **Okay I added a little bit to Martin's bedroom for this fic. I don't know if you've ever seen what I'm talking about so I'll try and describe it as best I can. The wall Martin's bed is against is going to have a built in shelf on it. It'll be just about the length of his bed and it's high enough that his bed meets the wall just below where the cubbies start. I don't know if that helps at all but I hope it gives you at least some kind of image of what I'm going for.

So...Here's the story!

* * *

"DIANA!" Martin Mystery burst through the library's oak doors at Torrington Academy, disrupting the studying students inside. Many papers were thrown into the air and scattered across the floor.

A few feet away in a small, comfortable, chair Diana Lombard jumped in surprise, the wonderful book she'd been lost in flying from her hands and landing with a loud **THUD** at her feet. Her first reaction was to be mad at her stepbrother and she glared at him, preparing to give him a scolding for bothering her, and everyone else in the library.

Her second reaction was that the center must be calling and M.O.M. needed them for an important mission so she dropped the death glare (Martin sighed in relief as she did so) and ran up to him. "What's up? Martin."

They both became aware of the student body, all of whom were watching the two like hawks. Martin shrugged nonchalantly. "I need your help on an assignment. No big."

Diana sweat dropped and laughed unconvincingly. "Right...the assignment! I remember now." She began to push Martin back out into the hallway. "Let's get on it!"

Martin shrugged and looked confused. But he shook it off and began to lead Diana down the hall. "So where's the portal this time?"

Martin grabbed her hand and continued to lead her through the hallways before stopping at a suspiciously familiar wooden door."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "The portal's in your room?"

"What portal." He saw Diana's look. "I really do need your help on a school assignment."

Diana looked angry. "You scared me, and half the school, to death so that I could help you with a project!"

Martin nodded. "It counts for half my grade. It's a very important project."

Diana shook her head. "Okay...Let's get this over with." She opened up the door and gasped as she stepped inside.

Martin's room was actually...clean. Well clean wouldn't be the right word but it was finally a different type of dirty. All the junk had been put away, the clothes folded, and the old, moldy pizza boxes thrown away. Even his bed was made. His room would have been almost as clean as hers if it wasn't for the large white tarp lain messily across the floor. It was covered in splatters of paint of all colors. In the center of the tarp stood a tall easel that had a large white canvas held up proudly for display.

Diana gaped at the semi-spotless room before her. "I don't know what disturbs me more. The fact that your room is clean, or the fact that it had to have been _you_ who made it that way."

Martin chuckled. "So the fact that I'm attempting to take part in a more classy aspect of life doesn't disturb you at all?"

"No... but the fact that you realize painting is classy does." Martin laughed again. "So...what do you need me for?"

"I needed a model."

Diana felt a blush rise up to her cheeks. "A...A model. Why didn't you ask Jenny?"

Again he shrugged but his strange smile didn't go unnoticed. "I wanted you to be my model."

She eyed him suspiciously once again. "So what's the assignment, paint your family?"

Martin shook his head. "Nothing like that. Doesn't really matter. So long as I get it done, that's what matters."

Diana blushed again. "O...okay. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm gonna need you to pose naked."

"WHAT!" Diana's aura flamed and she raised her hand to leave him a permanent reminder to _never_ ask her that question again.

Martin held up his hands in a peace offering, waving them in front of him. "Chill Di, it was just a joke. I just want you to sit on my bed. No specific pose, just relax."

Diana did as she was told, after smacking Martin once for good measure. She climbed up onto Martin's bed and sat down Indian style. Then she changed her mind and stretched out her legs in front of her. After a few seconds she brought one leg in and let the other stretch out and hang over the edge of the bed. Seconds later she changed her mind again and bent the leg that was folded in so that she could rest her arm on her knee.

Martin laughed silently as the girl in front of him continued to readjust her position again and again. His eyes traveled up the frame of his best friend and back down. She was the perfect person for this assignment. When he'd signed up for the art class in the fall he'd just be hoping for an easy A class to pass the time. He'd never expected to find that, besides being an amazing secret agent, he was also a skilled artist.

He suddenly realized where he'd allowed his eyes to wander (on her, not anywhere dirty) and he flushed red. He quickly averted his gaze and looked at the floor. He smiled at the small object on the floor. That would definitely help Diana relax. He picked it up and walked over to the bed.

"Hey Di?" Diana looked up to where Martin was waving the book she'd been reading in front of her face. "Why don't you read this? It'll help you look more natural."

Diana nodded and grabbed the book. "Thanks Martin."

He nodded and returned to the canvas. He smiled as Diana opened the book to where she had it dog-eared and began to read. Her legs were tucked beneath her and both hands gripped the edge of the book as it whisked her way into its depths. He could see her eyes brighten as she lost herself in the story once again.

"That's it." He smiled, his voice approving. "Just forget I'm even here, but try not to move to much."

Diana did as she was instructed and Martin picked up his pencil and began to sketch her. His eyes flickered from real life to the image on the canvas and Diana would turn the page every few minutes but other then that the room was silent and still.

To any passerby it looked like the perfect cozy scene that must be natural to the two occupants. But to Martin and Diana it was unfamiliar territory that both hoped to return to in the future.

* * *

It was almost three hours later (the longest either had been around each other without fighting) when Diana closed her book and sighed happily. Martin looked up from where he was currently painting the finished sketch and smiled.

"Was it good?"

Diana nodded but stopped quickly. "Opps...sorry."

Martin shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I finished already. Now I'm just painting it."

Diana rose to her feet. "You finished and didn't tell me?"

He shrugged. "You weren't bothering me so why bother you. You looked like you were enjoying yourself so I figured I'd let you be."

Diana smiled happily. "That's so sweet! But I meant you should tell me so that I could see it." She walked closer. "Can I see it now?"

"Sure! But it's not done yet. I mean I'm not done painting it yet."

Diana shrugged. "I don't mind." She walked around to stand beside him and gasped. "Oh Martin, it's amazing!"

Indeed it was. The image looked just like her. She was curled up on Martin's bed, her eyes alive and sparkling. He'd already painted them and the green he'd used captured the light as it danced in her eyes. Behind her, still unpainted, Martin had drawn himself sitting on top of the built-in shelf. His legs were resting on the mattress and his chin was in his hand, which was supported on him knee. A lazy smile was spread across his face and he was looking ahead of him.

Or rather, when Diana looked more closely, he was looking at the her in the picture. She was really the focus of the picture, she was closer and larger then he was, so you had to look closely to see it. At a glance it looked as if he was just looking out at the viewer. Diana smiled to herself.

"This is absolutely wonderful. If you don't get an A on this I'll surprised."

Martin beamed at the compliment. "Thanks Di. I was going to put Java in it too but then I realized that the teacher would wonder why our cafeteria worker was in there."

She giggled and smiled at him and the two just stood there for a few moments before Diana regained control of her limbs and held up her book. "Well I'm going to go return this and get another one. Thanks for letting me read it in here."

"No problem." He followed her as she walked towards the door.

As she crossed over the threshold and stepped into the hallway she turned to face him. "So...Martin?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the assignment?"

He grinned. "To draw something you love." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks sis."

He closed the door, leaving Diana staring blankly ahead. He grinned as he leaned against the door and eyed his drawing. He studied Diana, the curve of her hips and breasts. Her delicate hands and sparkling green eyes. Her brown, free of it's usual hairclips, and framing her face perfectly.

Oh yes...she was most defiantly a work of art.

* * *

There ya go. It's my first Martin Mystery fic so I'm sorry if Martin and Diana are OOC. I do realize that they're stepsiblings but I don't find anything wrong with that. I understand that Nick isn't going to go anywhere with it but I still think it's cute.

And I apologize if there's an episode out there that tells us Martin can't draw. I haven't seen that many episodes so if there is...just ignore it.

R&R I live for feedback!


End file.
